


Fixing it

by Highkiller777



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Fix it fic because my heart still bleeds for these two, Fluff, M/M, Mature because Seishirou, because dammit, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: How I wish it had ended instead of the pain we got.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 20





	Fixing it

The moment Subaru opened his eyes he was in front of a cherry blossom tree, Seishirou sitting against the trunk. Petals continued to fall around them as he removed the bandages from his eye. Subaru felt his heart rate increase as the other man began to speak. 

“We met here, many years ago. You were just a small child then who happened to find me in a rather compromising position.” He beckoned the man closer. “You found me just as I had killed me target, normally the rules say I must kill anyone who happened across me, but you intrigued me.” 

Subaru stopped just before him. “You-you had..” the memories flooded into his mind, the small girl with a hand pierced through her chest. His knees began to feel weak, strong arms gently pulling him into the older males’ lap. 

“I am the Sakurazuka, the dark side to the Sumeragi clan.” He began petting Subaru’s hair. “I made a bet with you, when we meet again, I would love you for one year. If you could make me truly love you within that time, I will love and protect only you.” 

Subaru stayed quiet, slowly coming to terms with what he said, when he looked the man in the eye he only saw that same kindness he grew to know and love. “Then.. It has been you all this time protecting me?” A nod. “Are you going to kill me now?” 

Seishirou gave a very gentle smile, stroking his cheek before placing a small kiss on his lips. “No, you won this bet.” He took his hands in his, removing the gloves and one of the marks from them. “If you’ll have me by your side for the rest of your life, I’ll keep my end of this deal. Should you not I’ll never appear before you again.” 

He bit his bottom lip, he had so much to process, tears began to fall before he had noticed. Wrapping arms around the others’ shoulders as he cried. “This is too much! You mean you’ll kill yourself if I refuse! I don’t want you to die, don’t leave...” 

He held him closer, rubbing his back. “A Sakurazuka is unable to love, but you’ve managed something none other have. I do not mean to force you; your heart is too kind I do not wish to hurt you more than I have.” 

They stayed like this more what felt like hours before Subaru pulled back. “Seishirou I love you, please stay by my side.” He smiled again, pulling the hand up still with the mark and kissing it. Subaru watched as it changed from a star to a golden seal before being pulled into a deeper kiss. 

“I love you Subaru, this mark will tell me whenever you are in trouble. I cannot promise to never kill again, but I will keep you as my first priority.” He nods, leaning in for another kiss. They didn’t know what to expect their life to be after this, it wasn’t going to be an easy road but they will take it together.


End file.
